If I were The Rain
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Dobe. Kau itu... Matahari. sementara aku hanyalah - / Kau tahu? aku ingin menjadi - / Tentang pandangan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Keinginan sasuke untuk bisa bersama-sama sang 'matahari' / warning: abal, bad summary, gak banget


**If I were The Rain**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

"**If I were The Rain": Miguel**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Poetry, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru / Sasu Naru ?**

**SasuNaru aja deh :3**

**Rated: K + (?)**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

**If I were The Rain**

Lihat!

Kau begitu terlihat cerah. Mata sebiru langit siang tanpa awan, kulit caramel yang menawan dan juga rambut secerah matahari. Kau benar-benar 'matahari' yang sempurna.

Kau tahu? Bagiku, senyummu itu lebih hangat ketimbang hangat sinar matahari…

Aku gombal?

Tidak.. tidak mungkin.

Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah boros kata hanya untuk menyuarakan sesuatu yang tidak benar. Kau tahu itu.

'Dobe'

'Usuratonkachi'

Menurutmu, apa arti kata-kata itu?

Bukan!

Ck. Kau ini benar-benar Dobe ya?

Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu bodoh atau idiot. Walau tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa kau memang bodoh sih… Ok lupakan itu! Bukan maksudku mengataimu seperti itu.

Bagiku… kata-kata itu lebih bermakna,

'Aku iri padamu'

'Aku membutuhkanmu'

'Lihat Naruto, aku memperhatikanmu..'

Boleh kan aku berucap seperti itu?

Ya… Ya… Ya. Aku tahu aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. The most Popular Boy in This 'damn' School.

Tapi untuk apa menjadi populer seperti itu?

Mereka melihatku sebagai seorang 'Uchiha'. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan terbesar di kota Konoha.

Melihatku sebagai adik dari Uchiha Itachi – anggota BoyBand ternama yang sudah menguasai ranah music hampir di seluruh dunia. Akatsuki.

Aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang melihatku sebagai pemuda tampan jenius yang kaya raya, memiliki masa depan cerah. Bahkan ada yang sampai mendirikan 'Sasuke FansClub' untukku. Hell yeah! Aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu.

Yang melihatku sebagai Sasuke tanpa embel-embel nama Uchiha? Tidak ada.

Yang melihatku sebagai Sasuke tanpa bayang-bayang Itachi? Tidak ada.

Yang melihatku tanpa wajah tampan dan kejeniusanku? Ok. Lupakan pertanyaan ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi bodoh sepertimu.

Ya. Kau bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kau bodoh karena tidak melihatku sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Kau bodoh karena tidak melihatku sebagai seorang pemuda tampan yang jenius. Tidak! Aku tidak narsis. Itu kenyataan.

Kau bodoh!

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Mungkin kebodohanmu itu yang membuatmu melihatku sebagai seorang 'Sasuke'.

Hanya 'Sasuke'.

Bahkan Sasuke dimatamu adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang menyebalkan. Sasuke-Teme.

Terima kasih untuk Kami-sama yang telah menganugerahimu otak Dobe seperti itu.

I like the way you are…

Ya. Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Konyol? Aku tahu..

Kau seorang pemuda normal, dan aku..? Umm… Gay? Jangan bilang begitu. Anggap aku sebagai – calon – pelaku Yaoi saja.

Entahlah…

Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti yang selalu kau elu-elukan itu. Rival. Bukan Dobe… Bukan rival.

Lalu apa?

Sahabat? Tidak… aku tidak mau jika aku harus menghabiskan hidupku hanya untuk menjadi sahabatmu. Itu konyol.

Kekasih? Untuk saat ini aku akan menjawab 'YA'. Untuk selanjutnya aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu.

Menjadi pendamping seorang 'matahari' eh?

Bermimpi? Tidak.. Ini bukan sekedar mimpi.

Umm… semacam.. tujuan hidupku – mungkin?

Apa Dobe? Menurutmu aku dan kau seperti langit dan bumi?

Ck. Kau ini benar-benar Dobe ya?

Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa kau itu lebih terlihat seperti 'matahari'? Yah.. walau kau memiliki 'langit' juga sih.

But, I'm sure that 'sun' is more suitable with you…

Dan kau memang dobe karena kau selalu menganggap bahwa akulah langit yang harus kau –bumi- lampaui.

Bukan Dobe…

Kau bahkan sudah melampauiku jauh sebelum kau mulai berusaha untuk melampauiku

Lihatlah disekitarmu…

Ada orang-orang yang tulus berteman denganmu.

Menyayangimu

Nanas-mendokusei, si mata panda, alis tebal, gadis tanpa pupil, lumba-lumba, orang-orangan sawah… Ahh banyak sekali Dobe. Aku malas menyebut mereka semua. Pokoknya aku tidak mau nama orang lain tergores di buku ini. Tidak mau! Ini hanya tentang aku dan dirimu. Titik.

Aku egois Dobe? Ya.. Aku tahu. Itu salah satu alasan kau memanggilku 'Teme' kan?

Kau tahu Dobe. Kata itu terdengar seperti 'Sasuke, aku menyukaimu' di telingaku. Hahaha… jangan tertawakan aku!

Beri tahu aku caranya Dobe… Agar aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang tulus.

Just like you

Kau tahu? Aku bosan dikelilingi mereka. Jidat lebar, babi pirang, juga si mak lampir berkacamata. Mereka berisik dan menyebalkan.

Si udel bibir jontor? Dia memang sering menemaniku. Tapi itu karena dia adalah sepupuku. Aku yakin, dia lebih merasa nyaman di dekatmu.

Dan si pemuda tanpa pupil yang selalu bermimpi menjadi bintang iklan shampoo itu…, ahh itu karena ayahnya dan ayahku adalah rekan bisnis.

Aku sendirian Dobe.

Beruntung terkadang kau menggangguku dengan tingkah konyolmu itu.

Orang-orang pikir 'aku terpaksa meladenimu' Dobe.

Huh.. Mereka bahkan lebih bodoh daripada dirimu!

Aku mengharapkanmu Dobe. Mengharapkan tingkah konyolmu yang seolah menggangguku itu.

Aku mengharapkan cacian dan pukulan tulus darimu.

Karena …

Ditengah lautan fans dan orang-orang yang mengagumiku, aku merasa sendirian.

Tidak seperti kau – matahari – yang selalu bersinar dimanapun…

Aku hanyalah awan mendung yang selalu murung.

Yakin deh. Jika aku adalah seorang tokoh dalam anime, pastilah aku menjadi seorang tokoh yang memiliki kekuatan elemen petir.

Hahaha .. Lucu Dobe? Baguslah…

Kau itu… Matahari.

Dan aku.. Hanyalah awan mendung yang suram.

Kalau aku berada di dekatmu… Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu.

Benarkan Dobe?

Huh….

Aku harap, aku bukan hanya sekedar awan mendung Dobe…

Aku…

Ingin menjadi 'hujan'

If I were The Rain.. I'll help you create a beautiful rainbow

If I were The Rain .. We will make all people around us happy

Am I wrong, Dobe?

Ahh .. Hujan

Kapan ya aku bisa menjadi hujan…

Saat aku mulai bisa menghilangkan gengsi tingkat dewa yang kumiliki..

Mungkin saat itulah aku yang seperti awan mendung ini menjadi 'hujan'

Surely, Dobe…

I am going to be The Rain…

And we'll create the most beautiful rainbow

Surely, Someday….

.

.

"Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan!" seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam terlihat memasuki kamar bernuansa biru gelap dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya, tetesan air beberapa kali meluncur dari ujung rambutnya.

"Membaca Teme!" cengiran tanpa dosa itu ditunjukkan oleh si pemuda pirang. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu dan menahan tawa. Sedangkan mata onyx si pemuda raven tampak membulat setelah menyadari buku apa yang sedari tadi dipelototi sapphire si pirang.

"Kembalikan!" tubuh berbalut kaos dan celana pendek hitam itu melompat menerjang tubuh caramel berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke… Aku sedang membaca buku ini." Ucap si pirang dengan nada yang tak biasa setelah berhasil menghindari terjangan sang pemilik onyx.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kembalikan bukuku!" suara bass Sasuke naik beberapa oktaf. Sungguh ia tidak mau sang kekasih membuka, apalagi membaca buku nistanya itu.

Kekasih? Ya.. mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. 10 Juli lalu, mereka baru saja jadian.

"Dapat!" teriak bungsu Uchiha itu girang setelah berhasil merebut buku nistanya dari tangan Uzumaki.

"Huh! Aku lengah.." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kau tidak boleh membaca buku ini Dobe. Ini sangat ra-ha-si-a." seringaian itu muncul di bibir Sasuke. Pokoknya Naruto jangan sampai membaca buku hariannya ini. Yah.. walau setelah menulis 'jurnal' tentang hal ;itu', Sasuke tidak pernah menulis di buku ini lagi sih…

"Ehehe… Aku sudah baca sampai halaman 23 Teme." Senyum lima jari Naruto seakan menyedot kepercayaan diri sang raven. Onyx itu tak lagi tampak tajam, wajah itu terlihat semakin pucat.

Dibukanya perlahan buku nista di tangan kanannya. Halaman dua puluh tiga…

'JGLERRRRRR!'

Suara kilat yang menyambar di luar seakan menjadi sound efek gratisan untuk Sasuke. Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Kekasihnya membaca tulisan paling memalukan yang pernah ia buat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal se'manis' itu Teme."

"Itu saat aku kelas 2 SMP Dobe. Sekarang aku sudah kuliah semester tiga! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" pemuda raven itu tampak membuang mukanya yang sedikit merona.

Hal 'bodoh', eh?"

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmm… Terima kasih ya Teme." Senyum jahil di bibir Uzumaki itu seakan berubah menjadi senyum penuh kasih yang menghangatkan. Sasuke pun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hn." Sebuah kata err – maksudku dua buah huruf yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke dan tidak pernah bisa diartikan oleh siapapun itu dapat diartikan dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis rubah di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi hujan dan membantuku menciptakan pelangi – kebahagiaan."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang kekasih. Cukup lama terdiam dengan bonus aksi saling memunggungi pun diakhiri oleh suara bass merdu yang mengalun dari bibir bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku memang hebat Dobe." Sasuke memindah posisi tubuhnya, kini duduk bersila di depan sang Dobe.

"Hee?"

"Kau tahu.. Aku –hujan- bisa memberi kehidupan di tanah kering yang kau –matahari- buat kering dan gersang." Naruto bersweatdrops ria. Kekasihnya ini memang narsisnya gak ketulungan.

"Dan aku hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk itu. Sedangkan kau –matahari- perlu berbulan-bulan untuk mengeringkan sungai. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ini memang hebat…"

'Ya ampuun.. Sasuke kenapa jadi cerewet begini sih?'

"Begitu kan Dobe? Kau beruntung bisa jadi kekasihku." Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil ber-hehe ria.

"Hn."

'Ahh dia sudah tidak kesurupan!' pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Teme antarkan aku pulang…." Rengek Naruto. Tadi Sasuke berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang setelah selesai mandi.

"Ck. Diluar hujan Dobe!"

"Menyebalkan…" lagi-lagi pose ngambek.

"Dobe.." entah sejak kapan jarak diantara wajah mereka berdua menjadi 2.31 cm.

"Ap – apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Wajahnya merona.

"Kita membuat 'pelangi'. Bagaimana?" seringaian mesum nampak jelas di bibir Sasuke, membuat bulu kuduk di kulit tan itu merinding dangdut.

"Apa-apaan posisi ini hah?" Naruto memprotes keras aksi Sasuke yang mulai 'merayap' di tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengeryit. Naruto tidak memprotes aksinya. Tapi memprotes posisi mereka? What the –

"Aku seme disini!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Hn?" onyx itu melotot tidak terima.

"Mana ada seme yang menulis hal memalukan dalam diari deperti itu? Hanya seorang uke yang melakukannya." Naruto membalik posisi, sekarang ia berada di atas Sasuke.

"Hn. Mana ada seme yang lebih manis dari uke-nya? Lihat Dobe! Kau uke tulen.." tubuh putih susu itu kembali berada di atas.

"Aku tampan Teme!" tubuh tan itu tak berhasil membalik keadaan.

"Kau sudah dengar betapa hebatnya aku kan Dobe?" rontaan Naruto seakan tak berarti. Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu benar-benar kuat.

"Aku adalah seme. Dan kau Dobe! Adalah Uke… Nyahahahaha…." Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… Yang jelas saat ini suara tawa ala Hiruma mengalun mengerikan di kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

Ini terinspirasi saat Kyuu liat karya Miguel, "If I were The Rain" entah mengapa pikiran Kyuu langsung nyantol ke 'orang itu'. Dia benar-benar seperti matahari –buat Kyuu -. Eheheh.. malah curhat.

Akhirnya Kyuu putuskan untuk merealisasikannya dalam fic, dengan Naruto sebagai mataharinya. Dan siapa lagi yang lebih suram dan dingin dari Sasuke? tentu tidak ada :D

Jadi Kyuu putuskan untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai 'awan mendung'

Semoga kalian suka

.

**OMAKE**

"Ngomong-ngomong Dobe. Darimana kaumendapatkan buku ini?"

"Aku lupa Teme…"

"Ayolah. Kau harus mengingatnya…."

"Emm… Saat aku tiduran disini. Tiba-tiba buku itu jatuh menimpa kepalaku."

"Benarkan Dobe?"

"Un!"

"Kira-kira siapa yang melakukannya?" bulu kuduk Naruto mulai meremang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Bukankah Sasuke sedang mandi dan hanya dia yang berada di ruangan ini? Itu berarti….

"Dobe. Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan katakan itu!" Sasuke menyeringai senang saat dirasakannya lengan Naruto memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kepala berambut cerah itu seakan mencoba menenggelamkan diri di dada bidang si pemuda bermata onyx. Ahh senangnya…..

Buku itu sebenarnya sudah lama Sasuke letakkan di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia membuka tepat di halaman 23, kemudian merekatkannya di langit-langit kamar, menghadap tempat tidur Sasuke.  
>Sehingga Sasuke bisa membaca dengan leluasa setiap kali ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.<p>

Ia bersyukur karena tidak jadi mengganti perekatnya…

.

.

**Beneran TAMAT :D**

**.**

**REVIEW please **


End file.
